Waterlily
by Onileo
Summary: A KisaHina one shot. Things heat up when the clouds break in the Land of Rain! Lime warning! Please Review!


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Citrus Warning!

Waterlily

"Come on in." Kisame said.

"N-no. I don't t-think so." Hinata replied. She blushed, remembering the last time he involved her with a body of water. It had been a lake in Grass Country. They had stopped there to camp before returning to the Akatsuki base on the way back from a mission. When he had finally convinced Hinata to come swimming with him, they wound up... Hinata's blush deepened.

Now here they were again, in the same situation. It had been miserably hot all day. Very unusual for the Land of Rain. So as soon as dusk fell, Kisame had suggested they go for a walk to cool off. Hinata should have known what he was up to. They had walked along a river for a couple of miles until they came to a waterfall. It fell from a low cliff, cascading down about fifteen feet. There was a shallow pool at the bottom, just deep enough to sit in and have the water reach your neck.

Kisame had immediately stripped down and jumped in. Now Hinata was sitting on the bank, trying hard to resist his pleas. Sweat was starting to trickle down her neck, the weight of her long, raven colored hair making her even hotter. The humidity from the previous weeks' rain evaporating was oppresive. She had already ditched her jacket that morning in favor of a lavender tank top over her black mesh shirt. She still wore her dark capris. She reached down and took off her sandals, letting her toes curl into the cool grass. It felt wonderful beneath her feet.

Hinata gazed up at the darkening sky. A few brave stars were peeking through the midnight blue haze. Head still back, she closed her eyes. The sound of the rushing waterfall beckoned to her. A few stray drops of the spray hit her upturned face. About to relent, she opened her lavender eyes. Looking down at the pool in front of her, she noticed that Kisame was nowhere to be seen. Hinata smiled. He loved to catch her off guard and sneak up on her.

A wicked thought entered her mind. His clothes were still laying beside her on the ground. She could take off with them. Return to the base and wait. The look on everyone's face would be priceless when he came stomping in, naked as the day he was born. That thought made her smile. Of course she wouldn't dare do it. But it would definitely teach him a lesson for hiding from her. She could just activate her Byakugan and find him, but that would ruin his fun. The way he liked to toy with her occasionally reminded her of a kid rather than the predator his appearance mimicked.

A slight movement in the water caught her eye. So that's where he was. Before she could react, he had lunged from the water, right on top of her and had her pinned beneath him on the bank. Her eyes widened in surprise and he smirked at her. His soaked hair hung around his face, and a few drops dripped down onto Hinata's cheek before sliding away onto the grass. She was very aware of the way his hard body was pressing into hers.

"If I had been an enemy, you'd be dead, _kunoichi_." he said, stressing the last word.

"W-well, it's a good t-thing you're h-here to protect m-me, then." she replied.

Kisame said nothing. He was lost in thought, staring into her lavender eyes. Hinata reached up and ran her hand across his cheek, lightly stroking his gill like markings with her thumb. His bluish gray skin was hard and smooth under her fingers. He leaned closer, and buried his face in her neck. Inhaling deeply, he took in her scent. Rain and woods mixed in with her own delicious smell of woman. Releasing a content sigh, he nipped her shoulder, making her squirm. He lifted his head to look at her again.

"Are you going to come swim with me?" he pleaded.

"Y-yeah." Hinata replied, blushing lightly.

"Hmm. There's only one problem." he said thoughtfully. Hinata gave him a questioning look. "You're way overdressed for the occasion."

Hinata started to protest, but it was quickly smothered with a hungry kiss. With his teeth he tugged gently on her bottom lip, demanding entrance. She opened up to him and he slid his tongue inside, exploring her mouth. Sliding a hand under the edge of her shirt, he skimmed his fingers up her side. His seeking hand found her breast, and he massaged it gently, the rough texture of his fingers on her skin making her moan in his mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back gently.

Pulling away slightly, Kisame ghosted his fingers back down her body until he reached the top of her pants. He lightly ran a finger along the edge. Kissing her chin, he undid the button. He slowly lowered the zipper as he trailed kissed along her jawline. When he reached her ear, he nipped it as he slid his hand under the material of her pants and began massaging her hipbone. Hinata whimpered and arched into him. The sensations coursing through her body were driving her crazy. Desire swirled low, heating up her body and making a blush steal up her neck.

Kisame lightly sucked on her neck as he slid his wandering hand around her hip to cup her bottom. He squeezed lightly, before dragging his hand downward, taking pants and underwear with it. Sitting up, Kisame slowly slid her pants off of her, gazing at the increasingly exposed flesh. It amazed him how perfect her body was. Her pale skin didn't have a blemish in sight, save for a few very light scars that marked her as a ninja. Her toned body curved delicately, strong muscles lightly defined beneath her flesh. He felt his body harden, and he had to fight himself for control.

Leaning down between her legs, he ran his tongue around her other hipbone. Hinata reached down and gently ran her hand through his hair. She lightly massaged his scalp, running her fingers in small circles. He nipped at her hipbone in response. Hinata moaned again, clenching her fist in his dark blue hair. Kisame grinned at her. The scent of her ever increasing desire was driving him wild. He loved the way she responded to him. Only to him.

Kisame sat up and pulled Hinata into his lap. He kissed her lightly on the forehead as he ran his hands up her sides, then her arms, pulling her shirt and mesh with it. He let his gaze drift over her tantalizing breasts and down her flat stomach to her midnight curls below. He looked back into her eyes and grinned. "Mmm. Much better."

Hinata was starting to feel self conscious under his near predatory stare. She blushed furiously and started to cover herself with her hands. He grabbed her wrists, stopping her. "Don't." he said. "You're beautiful." He let go of her hands and wrapping one arm around her waist, he cupped the back of her head with his other hand and pulled her close. He kissed her gently. Using his enormous strength, he stood, still holding on to her. Hinata wrapped her legs around his waist to keep from falling.

Turning, Kisame walked into the water and sat on a flat rock near the edge. The sudden coolness of the water on her heated body made Hinata gasp. She curled into Kisame, seeking his warmth. He rubbed her back until her body adjusted to the temperature of the water. Feeling better, Hinata smiled up at him.

"I t-thought we were supposed t-to be swimming." she said.

Kisame gave her a mock pout. "Go on then." he said, releasing her. He could always catch her again later. Hinata wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him as she kissed his smooth muscular chest. Then pushing away, she paddled backwards, towards the waterfall. Kisame followed her every move with his sharp eyes. He watched her make a few lazy laps around the small pool, occasionally ducking her head under to wet her hair.

Hinata stopped under the waterfall. She lifted her hand and let the water flow over her palm. Then she turned around, closing her eyes, and let it hit the top of her head. The force of the falling water felt good on her scalp, almost like a massage. And the constant turbulence around her body felt like innumerable caresses swirling around her. The feeling intensified. Hinata felt her skin start to tingle. She smiled and opened her eyes. That was certainly familiar. Kisame was enhancing the water with his chakra.

She watched as he slowly swam toward her. The only things above water were his spiky blue hair and those intense yellow eyes that never left her. He stalked closer. A shiver ran down Hinata's spine. It was almost thrilling to be caught under his unwavering gaze. For anyone else, the results would be deadly. But for her, he was always gentle, keeping his predatory nature in check.

When he neared, Kisame snaked his arms around her and pulled her close. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "We need to go. It's getting ready to rain again." Hinata started to say something, but it was drowned out by a thunderclap. She just nodded and they swam for the bank. They climbed out just as a bolt of lightning lit up the dark sky. Hinata hurriedly dressed, but Kisame took his time. The rain never bothered him. In fact, he relished it.

As if on cue, the heavens opened and the steady drizzle that gave the Land of Rain it's name started up again. It probably wouldn't cease for weeks. They finished dressing and headed back toward the Akatsuki base. Hinata glanced up at Kisame's face. A smug, thoughtful look resided there. She had no doubt that she wouldn't be sleeping tonight. And she was thrilled with the idea of going swimming again.

The End


End file.
